The Secret Life of Hermione Granger
by ShinyLetsBeBadGuys
Summary: The two lives of Hermione Granger collide
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of Harry Potter or anything associated with it, nor do I own Underworld.

**Note:** This is my first time writing fanfiction, let me know what you think. The characters will be a little OOC as they have faced different things than they have in the books. Mainly Hermione.

**Prologue**

My life has been completely different to what my friends think have happened to me, at school I am known as a bookworm or a goody two shoes, but that's not who I really am. Unknown to nearly all of the wizarding world there are more wars going on than the one with Voldermort, and most of these wars are far more dangerous.

I was born into the Granger family, we had a good life, both of my parents where dentists and loved what they did. We had a little house right in the middle of the suburbs, I was loved, well looked after and didn't have a care in the world. But like all good things this came to an end when I was four years old.

It was a dark stormy night when my family was attacked, all I heard was a loud crash that to me sounded like thunder, my dad came into my room and told me to stay there until he or my mother came back into the room to get me. At this age I had no idea what was going on so I stayed in my room waiting for my parents to come. They never did. I waited for what seemed to me like hours, I found out later that it was only about half an hour, the storm had died down and I couldn't hear anything so I slowly opened my door and crept down the hallway to the kitchen. It was there that I found my parents.

I can't remember what they looked like or how I found them, I've been told that I blocked it out until I could deal with it. I remember sitting there with my parents for two days before someone found me sitting covered in my parent's blood. The man who found me later on explained that my parents hadn't been attacked by normal people who were just breaking into the house, the people who broke into the house where called Lycans.

Lycans where a different breed of werewolves, instead of only changing into wolves on the full moon, Lycans could change into wolves whenever they wanted, unlike werewolves that where human at all times until the full moon Lycans had lost their humanity as soon as they were turned, the person who they were died and only the wolf was left. This made them even more dangerous as they no longer reacted the way a human would react, they did not feel pity for the thing in which they were hurting nor did they care if something begged for its life, the Lycan seemed to enjoy killing something that was begging for their lives more than something that seemed resigned to their fate. I never did find out why the Lycans decided to kill my parents.

No one ever investigated the murder of my parents, the man who found me made sure of that. The man took me from my home and adopted me into his family. This is where I learnt about the war that was going on between the humans, Lycans and Vampires, I was told that there where a select few of people who knew about the war and that Lycans and Vampires existed, the people who did know about it became warriors, they were trained so that they could infiltrate Lycan and Vampire nests as well as be able to fit into everyday society without drawing attention to themselves. From a young age we were taught all about the Vampire Society, Lycan society and Muggle and Wizarding society.

My training began a week after I arrived at the house, the man (whose name I later learned to be John) and his wife Lissa taught me everything that they knew about the world, the employed tutors to not only teach me a basic education they taught me 6 different languages (English, Russian, German, French, Mandarin, and Spanish) I was also taught how to fight. It took me 5 years until John and Lissa deemed me ready to fight my first Lycan. This was a test to see how well I could do in the field, they wouldn't help me if I got into trouble, if the Lycan was about to kill me they wouldn't step in. They told me that to survive I had to be able to look after myself and not to rely on anyone else to save me.

I ended up surviving and was accepted into the family, when I got accepted into the family I got my tattoo that signified that I was a part of the family, the tattoo also meant that if we ended up killing any Lycans and Vampires in public areas and get caught then the police leave us alone.

Over the years the war has become worse and worse, it seems that no matter how many Lycan or Vampires that we kill there always seems to be two more that come in their place. We have lost more and more people in this battle, the hardest one for me was when we lost John and Lissa. It was once they died that the war seemed to become more real to us all.

So far we've only lost 52 people, compared to the hundreds of Lycan and Vampires that we have killed. The ministry of magic deny that there is even a war going on, they decided to blame the deaths of witches and wizards on renegade death eaters. They do not see the war that is constantly going on around them; this means that the people who live in the magical world do not known the threat that is constantly around them.

But this is a good thing, if they did know it was cause panic and more destruction that we are causing. Magic does not work against Lycan and Vampires, to kill them you have to use the muggle way of doing things such as using silver against Lycan as they are highly allergic to it, and sunlight against Vampires.

This is the story of how my two lives collided. My life as Hogwarts bookworm and goody two shoes, and my life as a soldier in a war that will continue even after I have died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

**A/N: **I'm looking for someone to Beta my story, because at the moment I'm doing it and it's something that I'm not very good at.

_I had only been at Hogwarts for 2 months but it seemed like it had been so much longer. Every day it was getting harder and harder to be the Hermione Granger that everyone at Hogwarts thought I was when I was at Hogwarts. _

_The wizarding war was getting worse, Voldermort's Death Eaters where now attacking people in broad daylight, this also effected the war between the Lycan, Vampires and humans it meant that both the Lycans and Vampires would attack more people in broad daylight, this meant that the Death Eater would be blamed for the murders that the Lycans and Vampires would do. In turn that Death Eaters would take the blame for the killings making the Death Eaters more feared in the wizarding world._

_If not today tomorrow these wars will get to the point to of destroying everything._

_Hermione._

Hermione closed her journal and saw that Ron and Harry where both looking at her.

"Weren't you listening to us Hermione, Dumbledore wants to meet us in his office, he said he has something important to tell us" Ron told us.

"Sorry was finishing off a letter to my parents" Hermione said as she followed Ron and Harry out of the common room to Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder what's so important that he has to tell us" Ron wondered

"Maybe it has something to do with us joining the Order. What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't think it'll be anything about us joining to Order of the Phoenix, remember Dumbledore said we couldn't join until we finish school. Do either of you know the password to Dumbledore's office" Hermione said as they reached the gargoyle.

"Ice Mice" Harry said.

"Harry, Ron Hermione, thank you for coming. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you all here" Dumbledore said looking up from his desk, Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded their heads.

"I'd like to introduce you to the newest Order of the Phoenix member and new Hogwarts student Jace Hammard."

Hermione's eyes went straight to Jace and looked him up and down, seeing his shaggy blond hair and his familiar blue eyes. Surprise flashed across her face so quickly that no one but Jace noticed it.

"Before Jace came here he went to a muggle military school, but when the war became worse his parents decided to put him in Hogwarts, but he can tell you more about himself. Jace I'd like you to make Harry, Ron and Hermione, they are all in your year as well as being in your house. Would you three mind showing Jace around the school and where the Gryffindor common room is"

"I can show him around the school Professor. Harry and Ron still have homework that they need to complete by Monday" Harry and Ron scowled at Hermione while Dumbledore chuckled at them.

"Of course Miss Granger, why don't you go now? I need to have a chat with Harry."

"Of course Professor, Ron, Jace are you coming?" Ron still scowling at Hermione followed her and Jace out of professor Dubledore's office.

"Why did you tell Dumbledore that Harry and I have homework? We could have done it after we showed Jace around."

"If you had completed your homework when I did then you then you wouldn't have homework and you could have come and shown Jace around. We'll see you at dinner, come on Jace we want to be finished the tour by dinner." Jace laughed at the look of outrage on Ron's face. Neither Hermione or Jace said anything as Jace followed Hermione around the school until she suddenly pulled Jace into the school until she suddenly pulled Jace into an unused classroom, making sure no one was in there and made sure that no one would hear them if they walked past.

"What are you doing here" Hermione demanded, Jace smiled and laughed at her.

"What no hug or hello" Jace asked opening his arms and giving her a puppy dog look. Hermione smiled and laughed at him walking over and giving him a huge hug.

"But seriously what are you doing here. You hate using magic if I remember correctly you said that magic was the easy way out and that you would go to Hogwarts over your dead body." All signs of joking and fun left Jace's face.

"You might want to sit down for this story or piece of information" Hermione sat on the closest chair to her. If Jace wasn't joking then it meant that something was seriously wrong.

"The day after you left our scientists who were researching the Lycan and Vampire gene's discovered that any normal human could now be infected by these mutated genes. We found out that both the Lycan's and Vampires found a way to make their gene's more highly contagious as well as dangerous.

But that's not the worst thing, the human's that where infected by the Lycan and Vampire gene don't expose any symptoms they still function like everyday people by they are drawn to their Lycan pack and/or Vampire nest and they can be controlled by the Lycan's and Vampires, the humans also have one of the base instincts of Lycan and Vampire.

When they run into each other they have the need to kill each other. Just last week we had a kindergarten teacher that killed 5 of her students because they were infected by the Lycan gene and she was infected by the Vampire gene. There are heaps of stories like this one happening all over the world. Luckily we've come up with a way to be able to see if someone's infected."

Jace pulled out a test tube with clear liquid in it, and tossed it to Hermione.

"Pull off the cork and prick your finger and drop some blood in it. If the liquid turns black you've been infected with the Lycan gene, if it turns cloudy white then it's the Vampire gene. If it stays the clear then your human" Hermione pulled off the cork and dropped 3 drops of blood, she put the cork back on and shook the vial, watching as nothing happened.

"That still doesn't explain why you're at Hogwarts or why you joined the Order of the Phoenix" Hermione demanded.

"I never finished my story. We found out that the Lycan and Vampire gene kills witches and wizards. It starts off simply, it's like the infected people get a cold. These symptoms last 2 to 3 days, then they start to get schizophrenic symptoms, these symptoms last another 2 to 3 days.

After this stage is complete the witch or wizard dies. It's like their magic decays inside of them and kills them slowly. That's one of the reasons that I'm here, our scientists need your help they think that they've come up with a preventative and a cure for the people who are infected and could be infected by the Vampire and Lycan genes, but they need your help finishing it."

"Okay, sure give me what they have and we can break into Snape's potion supplies sometime soon and see if we can finish this cure. You said that, that was one of the reasons that you are here. What are the other reasons?"

"The other reason why I'm here and the reason that I joined the Order of the Phoenix are linked. Liam wants someone in the Order of the Phoenix so that we know exactly what is going on, and to see how much they believe that Voldermort is killing people when it's the Vampires and Lycan's and seeing as you're not allowed to join until you finish school I have to join the Order and go to School. We also have people who have joined the Death Eaters to make sure that they don't know about the Lycan's and Vampires." Jace said finishing his tale.

"Who joined the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked getting up from her chair motioning for Jace to follow her, taking down the silencing wards.

"Mason and Henry joined. Not that they were happy about it. You should have heard the argument. You could hear the yelling all the way at the other side of the house. It was the funniest thing." The joking and smiling Jace was back.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been worse than when you found out that they wanted you to go to Hogwarts" Hermione laughed at Jace, "come on its dinnertime and remember we don't remember each other. We only know what we learnt about each other in the last 2 hours that I've shown you around the school."

Hermione saw Harry and Ron where sitting in the middle of the table with Neville and Ginny, Jace and Hermione joined them.

"How was the tour, Hermione keep quoting Hogwarts: A History at you?" Ron asked Jace

"Just because I like Hogwarts: A History doesn't mean that it's the only thing I talk about" Hermione and Ron continued to argue.

Harry leaned over towards Jace "they always argue, you'll get used to it eventually, just make sure you don't get in the middle or try to stop the argument"

"what happens when you try to stop the argument" Harry laughed at Jace "that's something you'll have to find out yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two**

**A/N: **It has taken me ages to write this chapter, and I'm still not 100% happy with it.  
>Thanks to everyone who reviewed, to whatweareafreaidof this won't be a bashing Ron story, he's one of my favourite character.<p>

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

_It's been two weeks since Jace arrived at Hogwarts, having him being here with me makes it easier being away from the war, it also makes it easier to pretend to be a different person, pretending to be the Hermione Granger that the people at Hogwarts think that I am. Having Jace here with me also means that I have someone who I can train with, instead of just being by myself; the only problem with this is that we become covered in bruises and blood which we have to remember to heal them before we join everyone else, so that they don't ask questions._

_It also means that I'm kept fully informed with what is happening with the Order and the missions in which they are going on, it also means that we are kept in the loop on whether or not the Order believes that the Lycan and the Vampire attacks are actually Death Eater attacks, for the moment they do._

_In other news Jace and I think that we have come up with a cure to the, what we are calling the Lycan and Vampire disease. What we've found is if we mix Baneberry, a drop of Lycan or Vampire blood with normal human blood then the antibodies that the normal blood creates produces a cure for the Vampire and Lycan disease. The only problem with this cure is that you have to be very careful not to mix someone who has the Lycan disease with the cure for the Vampire disease, if you do then it causes instant death in the patient. When injected into the right person the antibodies destroy the cells that are harbouring Lycan or Vampire cells, they then produce new healthy human cells._

_Jace and I still have to break into Snape's potion supplies as we only had a little Baneberry, but from the tests that we have done it seems as though this could be a cure. So far Jace has only been on one mission for the Order, but while he was there he was able to contact and see Liam and find out what was happening in the real world. _

_Lycan's and Vampire attacks went down but human on human arracks have gone up nearly 100% it seems as though both Lycan's and Vampires have been using their humans to do their killing instead. Jace received two notebooks off of Liam, this means that we can keep in contact with each other. The diaries that Jace received off of Liam act like writing letters but instead of having to send the letters what we have written shows up in the other books. This means that we can keep in contact with everyone and not worry about being caught. _

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione put down her journal and turned to where Ron and Harry where playing wizards chess.

"Who's winning" she asked. Harry looked up from the game as one of Ron's pieces had just destroyed on of Harry's pieces.

"Ron as usual" Ron's queen had just taken Harry's king ending the game.

"So why did you have to meet Dumbledore the first day of school, you never told us" Ron asked Harry after looking around to make sure that no one was listening to them.

"Dumbledore's found out that the reason which Voldermort can't die is that he has made thing called Horcrux's. Professor Dumbledore thinks that he has made 7, he told me that when he finds the next one that I can go with him. So far Dumbledore's destroyed 5 of them, and he thinks that he knows where the 6th and 7th are" Harry told them.

"What's a Horcrux" Ron asked looking at Hermione

"A Horcrux is a dark piece of magic, to create one you first have to kill someone. This causes your soul to split and then you can put that piece of your soul into another object. Having more than one is extremely dangerous. Did Professor Dumbledore really say that you could go with him next time Harry?"

"Yeah, he said that it should be soon" Hermione looked around and saw that people were starting to leave the common room.

"Come on it's almost dinner time, and Dumbledore said that he has an important announcement to make during dinner" Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the great hall. Once everyone was seated at their house tables Dumbledore stood up and started to make his announcement.

"What I have to tell everyone tonight is not good news, but for once it has nothing to do with Voldermort. It seems as though a strange disease is going around the magical world, it starts off as though it is a common cold and then as the days pass it gets worse. We are urging anyone who is feeling unwell to go and see Madam Pomfrey and she will fix you up. Please enjoy your dinner" as soon as Dumbledore sat down everyone started talking at once, everyone talking about this new disease.

"At least it has nothing to do with Voldermort for once" Harry joked and ignored Ron when winced at the name. Hermione looked at Jace who was sitting further down the table; he signalled that he would talk to her later.

After dinner Hermione left Harry and Ron and went to the library and found her table at the back of the library where no one could see or hear her. She pulled out her book and started to write to Liam.

_**The wizarding world knows about the Vampire/Lycan disease. Professor Dumbledore told everyone about the disease but he left out the part that once you have it, it kills you. – H**_

Hermione only had to wait five minutes until someone answered her.

**We've found out that so far 12 people have died. None of the Doctor's or Healers knows what is causing it or how to cure the disease. We've got people working in the hospitals pretending that they are searching for a cure for the disease, in the next few weeks they'll 'discover' a cure and say that the reason for the disease is it is a mutated flu virus. Has Jace said anything about what the Order thinks caused the disease? – A**

Aaron was the one to write back to Hermione, Aaron was the second in charge when Jace and Hermione where away.

_**He went straight to an Order meeting after dinner, I'm waiting for him to come and find me in the library. We'll contact you when he comes. – H**_

**Okay, I'll wait for your message - A **

It was an hour after Hermione finished talking to Aaron that Jace walked into the library and found Hermione.

"The Order doesn't really care about the disease, there more concerned that Voldermort has planned something because it's been awhile since they have attacked or killed anyone. So we're safe for now" Jace said straight away.

"Okay. We have to tell Liam"


End file.
